


Purrsuasion

by tigersaurusrex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brigitte has a beautiful cat and everyone loves him, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hana "D.Va" Song Has PTSD, Slow Burn, lots of dirty language, other tags to be added in later chapters, side pharmercy, well... with one exception :P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersaurusrex/pseuds/tigersaurusrex
Summary: Hana Song has has a problem. A problem that walks on four legs and won't stop knocking things off her worktable. And when she has a problem, she tackles it head-on. Sure, her solutions may be unorthodox, but Hana Song has never met a problem she couldn't conquer or a noob she couldn't pwn.-----slowburn MekaMechanic with hopefully some nice world-building and side characters thrown in





	Purrsuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic I'm posting to AO3, and the first I've written in a while. I've fallen in love with the Overwatch world and all the great characters so I thought I'd try my hand at writing some fanfiction :3c 
> 
> I can't promise fast or consistent updates, but I'll do my best to update somewhat regularly. I'd love to get feedback on what you did/didn't like about my fic, so don't be afraid to comment or send me a pm. 
> 
> Without further ado, I present to you: the fic....

All things considered, he was a handsome cat. His light brown fur looked soft and well-groomed, his eyes bright and playful. He had a nice collar on too; obviously he was _someone’s_ beloved pet. To Hana Song, he was nothing but a _nuisance_. She had been trying to have a relaxing day checking a couple systems on her mech, but the hellspawn cat was ruining everything. He was knocking things over, he wouldn’t shut up, and worst of all he kept coming back every time Hana tried to chase him off. After a few hours of trying to shoo him away she resigned herself to her slightly irritated fate and let him terrorize her workspace how he pleased. At least he had the common sense not to mess with her mech.

Which was all to say that she was already on edge when it happened. Hana was halfway in her mech, legs dangling out the side and fingers reaching for the weapon controls when the alarm went off. For a moment she froze in pure terror, and her mind reeled. When was the last omnic attack? She pulled herself out of her mech and instinctively turned towards the north wall, towards the MEKA pilots’ quarters. Who was on active duty right now? Only, the north wall didn’t have a doorway. And she was the only MEKA pilot in the Gibraltar base.

Hana shook herself out of the flash-back. It had been a while since that particular terror had taken her. She took a deep breath and looked out to the sea. Having her mech stored in the sea-facing hangar was a small comfort but a welcome one. Usually just the sight of the water, calm but for the expected waves, was enough to end her small episodes, as she called them. Today, it did help. But it didn’t stop her hands from shaking as she turned to the cat, now hiding under one of her work tables.

The alarm was still blaring. Hana looked around the hangar to see what could be the cause. She was the only one currently in the hangar. Another reason she’d requested her mech to be stored there: it was empty most of the time. The hangar was mostly full of smaller hover-vehicles that only saw use a couple times a month and didn’t need much maintenance. Usually it felt like her own private getaway; right now it felt more like a tomb.

At least it wasn’t blowing up or on fire. She’d heard the alarm that meant hostile bodies in the area before: this wasn’t it. So Hana figured that whatever the alarm meant, she was safer outside rather than going back into the base. She nervously tapped her nails on the wing of her mech. She hated leaving her mech check-up unfinished, but an alarm was serious business.

Hana shakily closed up a couple of exposed panels on her mech and turned to walk out of the hangar. Before she even got two steps, a horrid screeching sounded from behind her. She looked behind her to find the cat, still cowering under a worktable, staring right at her and hissing hoarsely.

Hana Song was no sap, but picturing the face on some poor kid who lost their cat to a mysterious military base accident would melt the coldest of hearts. Drawing inspiration from some old cat videos she remembered seeing, she leaned down slowly and gripped the hellcat by the scruff. When that seemed to calm it somewhat, she scooped the beast into her arms and held it down as best she could. Luckily, it didn’t seem averse to the hold. Cat secured and alarm still blaring, Hana ran from the hangar.

Once she got outside she slowed down a bit. She kept a sharp eye on the windows of the base, the sea, the sky. She couldn’t find a hint of any alarm-worthy activity. The cat seemed to calm down the longer Hana held it. She tentatively let go of his scruff to get a better hold on the large beast and he didn’t make a peep. Seems like he was just a spoiled brat looking for attention. She could admire that, in an annoying way.

By the time she found the rest of the Overwatch squad, the cat was practically asleep in her arms. She was still a bit shaky from her episode earlier, but she could play that off as being tired from walking halfway around the base with a big annoying cat in her arms if anyone asked.

Everyone was bickering at each other so no one saw her approach. Once she got within earshot it was pretty clear what the alarm was about.

“It’s not my fault we don’t got a metal that can handle it! I told ya we need to pick up some o’ the stuff they got over in-”

“There’s safety guidelines and procedures for a reason, Torbjörn! For fuck’s sake, you could’ve blown up the whole base! You’re lucky no one was working in the lab, I can’t even _imagine-_ ”

“Jack, take a breath. I think Torbjörn knows how serious this matter it. Let us be glad no one was seriously injured. Winston, are you able to turn the alarm off? I can’t even hear my own thoughts over it...”

Winston nodded to Ana and turned to talk to his comm device. As he dealt with Athena, the rest of the group fell into a sea of bickering again.

Hana stood a few feet away from the group, trying to appear irritated instead of just anxious and tired. The sound of footsteps coming towards her caught her attention.

“Sågspån! Little man! You’re okay!” Hana got no warning as two soot covered arms engulfed her in an awkward, but strong hug. It felt like waking up at 4am having trapped yourself in a cocoon of blankets. Too hot, too tight, and no escape. Whoever trapped her smelled like oil and ash and actually had a nice pair of tits, from what Hana could tell with her face squished against them. That part wasn’t so bad, actually.

Even nice tits didn’t excuse violently invading her personal space, though. Hana shoved the girl away, practically throwing the cat at her for good measure.

“Get off! Don’t you have any manners? Even common sense would be enough! You got dirt all over my favorite shirt, you idiot!” Hana looked down, glad she’d been doing work on the mech that didn’t require getting dirty. Her dramatic tell-off wouldn’t really work if she started off on an _obvious_ lie. “And keep your mangy pet under control. That thing has been destroying my workspace all day! Making ungodly noises and breaking anything it could get its grubby little paws on.” Hana poked at the cat for good measure, in case the girl - Brigitte, she recalled - didn’t have the brains to tell what she was talking about. “That useless lump of fur is lucky I took pity on it and brought it here instead of leaving it alone to suffer and die from whatever tripped the alarm.” Never mind that her hangar was all the way across the base from whatever had happened in Torb’s workshop.

Brigitte looked properly humbled by Hana’s outburst, so she took pity on the hellcat’s pathetic owner and stopped there. The cat was glaring at her, as if he had any right to chastise her. Brigitte was gently scratching behind his ears as she looked at the ground. “I’m sorry, Hana. Såg is such a good boy, he never gets into trouble! I don’t know why-”

“Are you calling me a liar?” Hana hadn’t noticed the rest of the bickering die down. “If you can’t control your dirty rat then you have no right to even own a pet, much less bring it onto a private milita-” A gentle touch to her shoulder startled her and cut her off.

Her anger grew tenfold and she turned to see who she would be unleashing her wrath upon next. Except, she was met with gentle blue eyes and a tired smile. Even more tired than she felt. Damn the sea itself, she couldn’t stay mad at Dr. Zeigler. Not for real, anyways.

“I think that’s enough, Hana. Why don’t you come inside and help Fareeha and Reinhardt block off the damaged area?” Hana nodded, smart enough not to fight with the doctor. She turned and scanned the training yard they were in. When she didn’t see any sign of Pharah or Rein, she headed towards the base. “Brigitte, come with me. I want to take a look at you and your father and make sure there’s no serious damage to you two. You can bring Sir Sågspån if you’d like.” Just hearing that made Hana gag a little.

“Thanks Angela! Let me go steal Papa away from the others. I’ll meet you in the med bay!” Angela hummed an agreement and chased after Hana, quickly catching up to her.

“Hana-”

“Spare me the lecture, Doctor Z. I have nothing to apologize for.” Hana was looking down, picking cat hairs off her shirt. She didn’t need to see the doctor’s face to know the look of disapproval she was being given.

Angela sighed, but didn’t push the matter. She walked with Hana until they met up with Pharah and Reinhardt, who were grabbing some caution tape and projector-signs from a closet. Angela wished them luck and disappeared down a side hallway. Hana picked up a roll of caution tape and followed the pair down to where the damage begun.

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 

Hana couldn’t sleep. She had managed to finish her mech check-up (cat-free, thankfully) faster than expected and had spent the rest of her day streaming. It had gone well; she ended the stream with a 7-1 record. But it seemed nothing could stop the shake in her bones and the static in her head. She thought of what her military-appointed therapist told her to do at such times. But nothing was calming her down. She closed her eyes, counted as slowly as she could up to a hundred. Then she counted back down to one, for good measure. Nothing. She did her breathing exercises, still nothing.

Frustrated and jittery, she got up and threw on her D.Va branded hoodie, the one with the cute little bunny ears, and headed outside. She wandered around the border of the base until she reached her favorite spot, right outside her hangar. She could see her mech through the floor-to-ceiling windows. It glinted majestically in the moonlight and she felt a proud smile tug at her lips.

She sat on a nice big rock facing the sea and spent some time trying to recall how many days it had been since the last omnic attack in Korea. It was a nice distraction since she was shit at remembering which months had how many days, so she kept having to stop and start over. Once that was settled, she picked up a small rock and drew some scribbles on the stone below her.

Ironically, she liked all the individual parts of the ocean. She loved the smell of salty waves and sandy beaches. She loved the rhythmic push and pull of sound that waves made. She loved wearing skimpy bathing suits and showing off for the crowd. She loved the feeling of the sun on her face and the wind at her back. The sun wasn’t out now, but the moon and stars were pretty enough to look at, and there was a soft wind blowing up from the rocky beach far below her.

Hana sat there for what felt like an endless stretch of time. She tried to empty her mind, but thoughts swirled around it without her consent. It was a constant battle for peace, until she was too tired to care about it anymore.

Feeling defeated, Hana put her hands in her hoodie pocket and quietly made her way towards her room. She made the decision halfway there to stop by the common room and grab something to snack on.

With the day she was having, she should’ve expected something to go terribly wrong. And of course, when she pushed open the door she was met with twin pairs of curious brown eyes. Hellcat and the spoiled brat. She really shouldn’t have been surprised. There was a tupperware of reheated leftovers and a well-used notepad in front of Brigitte. It seemed like she had been staying up late working on some sort of plans and was sneaking in a forgotten dinner.

Hana shot her best death glare at the two of them and then stubbornly looked towards the cabinets, determined not to let them ruin her day any more. Of course Brigitte couldn’t take a hint.

“Hana! I’m glad you’re here, I wanted to apologize about earlier. I-” Hana slammed the cabinet shut. She heard a satisfying thunk as the cat jumped down from the table, and some follow-up whaps and thunks as he ran off to hide somewhere, presumably under the couch at the far end of the room.

“Have a shitty life, noob.” Hana turned and walked out, cursing herself for not coming up with a better one-liner. What a bad way to end a bad day. She shook her head as she opened the bag of chips she’d snagged and headed back to her room. She heard Brigitte open the door of the common room behind her, but she must’ve lost her nerve because she didn’t say anything. That was probably for the better. Hana didn’t have time to deal with weak little brats.

When she laid down again, she did feel a bit better. She snuggled up to her D.Va branded body pillow and drifted off to a fitful sleep.

When she finally gave up on getting more sleep it was around 5am, a respectable time for a morning workout. She dove into her daily routine with abandon and made sure to keep an eye out for any nosy engineers that she wasn’t interested in seeing ever again. The rest of the week followed much the same, and she thanked the stars that Brigitte seemed to finally take the hint and leave her alone. With any luck, things would stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! Next chapter we'll be seeing what Brig is up to. I promise they won't hate each other for too long...


End file.
